


Between Plain & Dark

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: "Do you think it looks uncomfortable?""Well… I can't tell… I'd have to be wearing it to know—""You can put it on if you prefer that."(Fictober day #1: "Can you feel this?")





	Between Plain & Dark

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't decide to do fictober until today which might make each upload late. sorry...

Toujou Kirumi is a maid with many skills.

The Super High School Level Maid, a certainly exceptional maid.

Ranging from cleaning and cooking, to more difficult jobs, like fighting and defending, her skills are wide in variety.

Despite that, Toujou is not certain her skills are as good as others.

For example, if Toujou was able to compete with a Super High School Level chef, she wouldn't be as good.

Toujou is simply the Super High School Level maid, a jack-of-all-trades and master-of-none.

She had started working on a dress.

All by herself, she worked on a dress.

For her, it was no big feat.

She had made a few dresses before.

In fact, she took up sewing, considering most of her employers ruined their clothes, so she had to work on them.

Whether it was a fallen button, or torn clothes, there wasn't something Toujou Kirumi couldn't do.

The dress was something she wouldn't wear.

Toujou isn't the type of person who'd wear something like that.

She's been told darker colors suit her best.

That one seemed too light, a beautiful hot pink.

She wasn't even certain of its quality, she's not the Super High School Level fashion designer or anything that special.

She heard a knock on her door.

It could be a someone who needs her help.

That's most likely the issue.

She opened the door to one of her classmates.

"Ah, Toujou-san! You were here after all! Akamatsu-san said that she needs your help with the—"

The girl noticed the dress, pretty much almost complete.

Then, with a flush, she continued.

"Oh. You're busy, right? I'll try asking someone else—"

"That's okay. However, I need some help for a few minutes. Is that fine by you, Shirogane-san?"

Of course. The perfect person to give tips on that dress is Shirogane Tsumugi, as she's the Super High School Level cosplayer, her talent is deeply rooted in sewing and making clothes.

"That's fine by me! Did you make that dress? Just as expected from you, Toujou-san! You really are amazing!"

But to Toujou herself, she didn't think it was that much of a feat.

"Can you feel this? I made it, but I'm not sure if the material is good enough."

Shirogane hummed a bit, as she ran her fingers across the fabric.

"It's soft."

She only replied.

"Do you think it looks uncomfortable?"

"Well… I can't tell… I'd have to be wearing it to know—"

"You can put it on if you prefer that."

"H-Huh?"

Shirogane seemed a bit hesitant.

"What's wrong?"

"I mean… I'm not sure if I should—"

"Go ahead."

"It somehow doesn't feel right for me wearing a dress made for another person…"

"I would be happier if you gave me your input on it."

"O-Okay…"

There was an awkward pause.

"Oh. I'll turn around. Tell me when you put it on."

Toujou turned to the opposite side.

Shirogane didn't seem to be struggling, as Toujou didn't hear anything as such as a complaint.

Toujou wondered how good it would be.

Probably not as good as Shirogane's costumes, but it's just a simple dress.

Cosplays seem to have a much more complex design.

That's what Toujou noticed from what Shirogane had showed her.

"Toujou-san, I think the zip is stuck."

The cosplayer mentioned.

"Really? Then—"

"Don't turn around! Wait!"

"So-Sorry…"

She really seemed to be struggling.

"It's really stuck…"

Shirogane sounded dejected.

"Do you… need help?"

Toujou was hesitant.

"I think it can't be helped…"

Toujou turned around to a flustered Shirogane, back not fully zipped up.

Looking clearly, a piece of fabric caught into the zipper, that's why it couldn't move.

She zipped it up.

"There you go. Tell me how it feels."

Shirogane twirled around, took a few steps.

Toujou isn't sure if that's part of its testing.

"It's pretty good. And I like the colors!"

Shirogane faced Toujou.

"It's embarrassing but maybe it's suitable for you."

Toujou tilted her head a little.

"But I can't have it."

"That's right…"

Shirogane giggled sheepishly.

"But, that's a first. No one told me I'd look good in something bright like that."

"But, Toujou-san, I think you'd look good in any outfit... I mean… you're a beauty!"

She had sparkles in her eyes.

Toujou thought it was cute.

"It seems to fit you, though, Shirogane-san."

"Not really…? I look plain, so that sort of thing—"

"Really? I think you look beautiful."

Shirogane reddened.

"Maybe another color would fit you, though. Maybe turquoise? Or purple? Black too—"

"Toujou-san's a smooth talker…"

"O-Oh… I just wanted—"

Another knock on the door surprised them.

"Shirogane-san? Are you in there?"

Shirogane let out a meek 'yes'.

"You were taking too long. Are things alright?"

Toujou thought it would be better if she was the one speaking.

"Sorry, Akamatsu-san. I just needed Shirogane-san to help me with something. We'll be there in a second."

"Okay! We're all there, so please hurry!"

"We will."

The blushing Shirogane seemed to regain her composure.

"Th-Then it's time to take it off."

Toujou turned around without any words.

"Toujou-san… was what you said just a flattery or is it how you really feel?"

"It's how I really feel. It's the truth."

"Hmm…"

There's another awkward pause.

"Can you help me next time?"

"Next… time…?"

"I know that you will look pretty in bright colors, so I'm going to prove it to you."

"You don't need to—"

"No, no! I insist! It's a request from the Super High School Level cosplayer!"

Toujou didn't really have any choice, did she?

"Fine. I'll gladly help you."

"Thank you! We should go now, right? I think we spent a long time."

"Yes, let's go."

Toujou thought it was correct, she wasn't really suited for bright colors.

Shirogane might have been correct too, since she is seen as plain by everyone else.

But surely—

No, definitely—

Even though Shirogane looked pretty in that dress, Toujou is sure that even in the plainest of clothes, Shirogane will look just as beautiful.


End file.
